Feliks and Toris in the office
by FromVilnius
Summary: A light yaoi story between Felik and Toris both real names and country names used


Things had been difficult since Lithuania had become independent there was so much paper work to take care of things to get in order. Toris found himself running around every day from the crack of dawn to the very end of the night, just trying to make the country run. Between meeting with hundreds of different nations and trying to make the economy work it was all Toris could do to just stay on his two feet.

Though tomorrow was going to be a good day it was Sunday, which meant he would finally have a day to himself no running around no meeting with other countries like America who insisted he come back to live with him now that he wasn't part of the Soviet Union. It was 1:00 in the morning when Toris finally finished the paper work for the day. He neatly put away all the papers that were astray on his desk. He got up and stretched out before leaving the office. He made his way down the stairs when he realized he had left his coat in the office. Toris sighed at having to go back, but made his way back to his office. He entered the room and fumbled for the lights. They clicked on and an all too familiar voice greeted him.

"Like Hey Liet," A slightly feminine voice called to him.

"Feliks what are you doing in my office….. And why are you wearing a skirt," Toris sighed but the blond nation sitting on his desk was wearing more than just a short black skirt he also had on a white blouse.

"It's like totally my color Liet," Feliks said with a huge grin.

Toris sighed "Well you still haven't answered my first question, what are you doing in my office?".

"I like totally came to see you since you never call me anymore," Feliks said with a small pout on his face.

"I'm sorry I have been so busy with getting my country in order I haven't had any time to do anything else," Lithuania said and walked over to get his coat, as he went to grab it Feliks quickly got up and grab his arm.

"Feliks what are you doing I need my coat?"

"You so totally wont in a little bit," Feliks replied and moved in on Toris pressing himself up against the brunette nation.

"Feliks…. What are you d-d-doing," Toris said his face was turning red though he knew full well what Feliks was trying to do here. Before Toris could do anything Feliks kissed him on the lips passionately. Toris felt his body go limp. It felt as if all strength in his limbs had suddenly disappeared.

'Feliks why do you always get your way with me?' Toris thought to himself as he returned Feliks kiss. Feliks moved on to Toris neck, kissing him there tenderly with a grin on his face knowing Toris has already submitted to his fate. Feliks unbuttoned Toris's shirt and was about to strip it off of him when... There was a knock at the door.

Toris was immediately taken out of the haze of passion Feliks had put him in, and quickly buttoned back up his shirt. Feliks glared at the door and whoever just ruined the moment. The person outside the door knocked again.

"Coming," Toris called out and opened up the door, it was America.

"Hey Lithuania you want to come sleep over at my house me and Japan are going to have a horror movie fest and feel free to hide behind me if you get too scarred because I'm the HERO!!!" America said rather triumphantly.

"Oh.. umm," Toris glanced back at Feliks who was once again sitting on top his desk

"Oh Poland is here, sorry didn't mean to take you away from work. I know you're busy with independence and all but you should totally fix you hair, Lithuania bye bye!" America said and quickly closed the door behind him.  
Torris face turned red with embarrassment his hair was a mess from Feliks.

"Hey, Liet, we should like totally continue with what we were doing," Feliks said with a grin

"No Feliks it's late I have to get home," Torris said getting his coat and putting it on.

"Then can I come stay over your house, it's like really far to get back to Poland"

"Yes but just to stay over, don't try and pull what you just did in here again," Toris said before turning to leave

"Right like you totally don't want to," Feliks said with deep sarcasm Toris rolled his eyes. The two walked home together at some point Feliks had taken hold of Toris's hand.

When they arrived Toris and Feliks sat down on a couch together. Feliks turned to him and gave Toris a kiss.

"Hey Feliks what did I say….," But Toris was too tired to argue, and he slumped down onto Feliks shoulder and was fast asleep. Feliks only smiled this wasn't the way he had planned this night going but this was just as good. Feliks played with Toris long hair, and soon fell asleep as well.  
fin


End file.
